


James Bond vs. Le Chiffre

by Timelady31



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Money, Oral Sex, Other, Poker, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady31/pseuds/Timelady31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is a Helper for James but is caught in the Beauty of James and the Villain Le Chiffre, how will she decide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beauty and the Beasts!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Version of the Villain and Banker Le Chiffre as I dont see him the way the other see. I see him as totaly sexy, dangerous and knowledgable. I am sorry for so short Chapters but I am crap in writing. This work is also posted on the Adult Fanfiction Site, just in case you wonder. In this work Agnes has supernatrual Powers just like Zoa ( also known as the Sorcceress) & He-Man from "Masters of the Universe".

She was always standing in the Shade of the great James Bond, only a Helper and he always got the Glory. Agnes stood behind a Wall and watching a few black Men torturing the so called “evil” Guy called Le Chiffre.

She was told to deliver the Information about him to James and she thought well I should do what they told me. After all it was the English Secret Service MI 5 who was behind all this and therefore England.

But something felt different, something about Le Chiffre, he did not look evil. He looked infect great and she could not think of him as a Bad Guy. So she called upon her special Power and came up behind the protecting Wall.

The 4 black Men stopped at once and Le Chiffre was still lieing on the Ground and bleeding from several Wounds. Agnes was no longer dressed in her blue Jeans, red Pullover, black Boots. She was now wearing a blinding white dress, golden Gloves and Overkneeboots, she had long black Hair and her Eyes seemed to be made from pure Gold.

“Stop that at once and go as long as you still have the Chance! If you don’t do as ordered I will send you to the black Emptiness and you will never return. “she said to the black Men. They laughed and began the Attack on Agnes who was now the “Goddess of the Universe”. As they nearly stood in Front of her, she swung her Sceptre in the Direction of them and a flashing blue Light send them away.

Alone she should call James and told him that she had there Enemy in a good Position but she did no such Thing. She walked over to Le Chiffre and tried to lean him against the Wall. A few Minutes later he opened his Eyes again and saw that the Attackers where gone. He asked Agnes who she was and were the others had gone? 

Agnes said to him:” I have rescued you from them and they will never walk the Earth again.” As he asked her who she was, she answered that she would now heal his Wounds and later he should look for a Woman with a golden Ring with Sapphires which are arranged like a Rose, than he will find her again.

After healing him Agnes disappeared and let him alone. Back at the Hideout she called James and told him that Le Chiffre got away but would be at the Casino Royal in Time for the Poker Game. James seemed to be satisfied for the Moment with her Answer and arranged to meet her in the Hotel next to the Casino.

Two Days later it was the big Day, the Day for the Poker Event at Casino Royal. Agnes was the pretty Women with James and she knows that her beautiful Enemy Le Chiffre would be among the Best at this Final Table. She hold her Breath for a Moment as he locked his Eyes with hers. He seemed to say:” My Angel of Mercy help me, otherwise my Concentration would be taken away by your Beauty.”

She tries to remain calm and went to the Bar to take a Drink. After three hours of playing they took a Break of one Hour and James went with her to there Room. Next to them were the Room of there Enemy and they could hear loud and dangerous Sounds from there. Agnes waited till James went to take a Shower and quickly ran over to Le Chiffre.

She found him in a new dangerous Position: One Man held him and his Arm, the other had a sharp big Knife just Millimetre over his right Arm. As they saw Agnes they told her to get away as long as she still could. But Agnes did nothing and transformed herself once again. Awaked by the blinding white Light her Enemy (?) opened his Eyes and saw his Angel.

Agnes started to generate a Swirl of yellow Energy which began to draw the two Men towards it and sucked them helpless into it. After that she helped Le Chiffre back to his Feet and told him to summon his Energy’s for the big Game. She went back to James, who not had noticed she was away, course he just came back from his Shower.

More in the next Chapter!


	2. Sleeping with the Enemy!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chiffre still does not know what to make of Agnes and she is still playing to be the beautiful girl for James. But the dangerous facade of Le Chiffre turns Agnes on and she plans on taking up the challange.

After his Angel had returned to her Room, Le Chiffre began to think. How could it be that such a normal Woman could have a so enormous Power? Why is she there every time he is in danger? All this Questions need answering and he knows a way to get them.

But first he must return to the final table and get what is rightful his: the big money. So he went back to the table and saw her at the side of James Bond, and it cuted like a sharp Blade through his heart to see this picture.

He began the Game and tried to concentrate, as Agnes went to the Bar again for a drink. She asked the barmen what kind of Drink Le Chiffre likes and the barmen answered her. She ordered the Drink and slipped a Note under the glass. After reading it Le Chiffre looked in her direction and smiled for a second.

Few hours later it was time for another break and Agnes told James that she would take a walk through the Gardens of the Casino. In the Gardens she waited a few moments and could soon hear his footsteps behind her.

“Why have you brought me here? You know it is not a Game to play with me and I can easy kill you,” he said in his dangerous voice. Agnes knew that and turned around to face him. He was still wearing his black silky dress suit and that together with his eyes and his entire art was so intoxicating for Agnes, she couldn’t resist.

He looked around to see that nobody was watching them together. Than he let his left hand wander over her face. Agnes closed her eyes and let it happen as he placed soft kisses all over her Face. While he continued his conquest he opened her upper part of the Dress she was wearing.

His hands kept wandering over her breasts and twisted her Nipples, so that Agnes let out a soft moan. Le Chiffre carried Agnes to a stone table in the middle of the Garden and laid her on it. Than he undressed her completely and continued kissing her upper body. Agnes could not do one little thing as she was chained to this Table. But she wanted this and now she was trembling under her Enemy.

He worked his way down between her inner legs and noticed that she was already wet like a Waterfall. He put three fingers in and moved them in slow rhythm at first wile his Mouth sucked her nipples. Agnes let out louder Moans and also he did, as he was not cold as Stone. “Yes please give me more, I want to feel you in every way possible,” she screamed. 

Le Chiffre picked up speed with his fingers and than undressed himself also. Agnes saw a perfect muscled body of approx 1.70 meters, not to mention his “best friend”. Wow, Agnes thought what a man. He unchained her and she sank to her knees to begin the french pleasure for him.

A few Minutes later he was very near coming and turned her around and over the table again to take her from behind. First he started in a slow rhythm but as he felt that both were near the point and quickened up speed. Minutes later both came together and screamed it out loud.

Both tried to get dressed normal again and went away separate ways back to the Casino. The Break was over and Agnes returned to the Bar and Le Chiffre back to the Table. Both knew that it was not the last time but he knew that James stood in the way. Agnes had picked up his Thoughts and started to think of a strategy to put James away, so that he looses the game but not his Life.

After all he was from England and Agnes saw in England and London her paradise.


End file.
